To perform so-called electroimpedance tomography (EIT) on a patient, several measuring electrodes must be attached to the patient's body part that is to be examined, e.g., the patient's chest. The measuring electrodes must be positioned as accurately as possible here and their positions must be maintained with the greatest possible accuracy during the measurement process, because improper positioning of the measuring electrodes would distort the result of the measurement. In addition, the measuring electrodes must make electric contact as well as possible with the part of the body to be examined, i.e., the contact resistance between the measuring electrodes and the parts of the body to be examined should be as low as possible and must not fluctuate during the measurement process.
Therefore, measuring electrode arrangements for electroimpedance tomography are known in which multiple electrodes are attached to the body surface of the patient, thus preventing a change in the electrode potential during the measuring process. The electric contacting of the patient's body part to be tested may, however, change during the measuring process or between several successive measurement operations if a contact fluid provided between the attached electrode and the body surface dries out. One disadvantage of the known measuring electrode arrangements for electroimpedance tomography is therefore the unsatisfactory electric contacting of the measurement object.